


Dare to Dream

by salesman



Series: Overloaded: Solas POV & Other Stories [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Multiple, POV Solas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is upset, but won't talk to Solas, so he enters her dreams to find out why...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="small"><strong>AU oneshot</strong> in Overloaded... probably around <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3487133/chapters/8028978">Ch 37: Quick with her bow</a>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizzy/gifts).



> ***** = denotes a gap in time  
>  ~~\----~~ = denotes a change in perspective
> 
> Dedicated to Maizzy because she's awesome and gave me this idea, although it turned out a lot differently than I expected...

“So—any questions?” Josephine asked, looking around the table. It was another meeting about agent acquirement with the Inquisition Ambassador giving her best advice for recruiting the most people.

The entirety of the room remained quiet as Josephine glanced at the companions, but, much to Solas’ surprise, Anna was the first to raise her hand. “So uh... do I _have_ to be here?” she asked, rather rudely.

Solas rolled his eyes, annoyed that his da’len would speak so boldly in a room filled with their colleagues. No one _wanted_ to be in this meeting, everyone knew this, and yet she had the audacity to voice such a question. He briefly contemplated stepping on her foot to reprimand her for such foolish behavior, but what would it accomplish when the damage was already done?

Josephine blinked a few times, obviously repressing her aggravated feelings. The poor woman worked for hours each day on the content for these meetings, and Anna, who had done absolutely nothing so far to help with the Inquisition during her time here, had no right to behave so impolitely. “The next item on the agenda does involve you, Anna, so it would be best if you remained for the entirety of this meeting.”

Anna sighed, resting her cheek on an elbow. “Okay...” she replied dejectedly.

The nerve of his da’len! How could she behave this way? Were these acceptable manners in her world? He hardly thought so.

The meeting continued on, and the next item _somewhat_ involved Anna, although not so heavily where she was actually needed. It was simply a prediction of Corypheus’ next move, and as Anna seemed to have the gift of foresight, everyone was keen to listen. But she gave away nothing during that meeting, remaining silent as the table watched her.

“What?” she shrugged. “I don’t know anything.”

The entire room seemed to sigh in unison. “I hereby adjourn this meeting, then,” Josephine dismissed reluctantly.

 

*****

 

“Da’len, what was that?” Solas demanded as soon as he and Anna were alone. “Your behavior was entirely uncalled for.” He paced around her quarters, feeling completely, _strangely_ offended. “Lady Montilyet did not deserve such treatment.”

“Ugh!” Anna shouted, combing her fingers through her hair. “I don’t want to deal with this right now. Can you just leave me alone, please?”

Solas’ mouth fell open in disbelief. First Josephine, and now _him_? What had gotten into her? He watched as she laid herself down on her bed, turning away from him in a huff. He decided to let it go... for now. He was tired as well—they had been in meetings all day—and perhaps this conversation would be better suited for another time.

 

*****

 

Solas grew more worried as several days passed without a word from Anna. She did not try to speak with him, and every attempt he made to knock on her door or converse with her in private resulted in a cold shoulder. “Maybe later,” she would say, brushing him off as if he were a stranger.

But he was not a stranger, he was a friend. Wasn’t he?

The sudden change in her behavior confused Solas, and he wondered if he had done something to offend her. He had known her for some months now, and considered her a very close friend, and quite possibly his only friend, as most people around Skyhold ignored him.

And while he hadn’t thought much of her company—she was more a loud disturbance than anything else—he now realized how noticeable her absence really was. It was far too quiet, and he missed her.

He found himself thinking of her more and more. While reading a tome, he would discover an intriguing anecdote that might interest her, and instantly feel disappointed when she was not there to hear of it. Yes, he could always tell her these things later, but it had been so easy and convenient before. She would always be sitting a few steps away, reading her own book or messily spilling food all over his things. Why was she ignoring him now?

“Da’len?” he called against her door.

No answer.

Was she asleep? It was late, so this was certainly a possibility. And if she _was_ sleeping, then perhaps this was his chance to find out precisely what was going through her mind...

 

*****

 

The room was _filled_ with people. Moving, touching, bouncing to sounds much too loud for Solas’ taste. It was dark here as well, but there were flashes of different colored lights cascading down in systematic movements. He supposed what he heard was _music_ , although the fast-paced noises booming beneath a woman’s echoing voice felt otherwise. It was certainly nothing he had ever heard during his several millennia in Thedas.

But this was his da’len’s dream, and he expected it to be strange. Solas made his way through the crowd, sliding through bodies and gently pushing other dancers aside. He could easily change the entire dream to quickly find her, but he wanted to go unnoticed. She would undoubtedly be upset with him for invading yet another one of her dreams again, so it was probably best if he merely blended in with the others. He was only here to observe, anyway.

He found her in the center of it all, gliding herself along with some others. There were humans touching her from every direction, greedily grasping at her body as they all rocked together in a simultaneous rhythm. She was barely clothed at all, he noted, dressed in a tightly-clung garment that revealed more of her than he had ever seen.

Solas felt his entire face grow warm as he watched her. The shock of it all was hitting him hard, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself as best he could. Who were these people? Did Anna know them? Why were they touching her so hungrily? Touching her in ways that not even _he..._  He broke the thought off. It was best not to think of such things.

Anna was still unaware of his presence, that much was certain. She continued to dance with the other humans, completely oblivious to her dream-state. He felt distracted as he watched her, eyes trailing over the curving of her body. What had he come here for, again?

Yes, he had only wanted to see how she was faring, if she was unhappy in some way. It was difficult to tell in this situation, especially with the constant pushing and pulling that Solas felt on his _own_ body, but from what he could see, she seemed fine. She was not smiling though, and the dazed expression upon her face was almost hauntingly vacant. Perhaps there _was_ something wrong.

Solas moved closer, deciding to merely ask her the problem. When he reached her, standing only a step or so away, their eyes met, and he realized he was unsure of what to even say.

But Anna didn’t give him much chance to speak. She grabbed him instantly, pulling him closer and moving against him. She swayed her hips and grinded along his, stirring several heavy emotions within him. Did Anna actually consider this dancing? He could not even hear the music anymore.

But a darker part of him enjoyed it all, the way her body pressed into his torso, and the swinging of her hair as she shook her head. Although he knew he shouldn’t, he chanced his hands along her arms, gliding his fingers down her smooth, exposed skin. It was electric, and he soon felt as hungry for her as the humans surrounding them. But who were they, anyway? _He_ cared for Anna, and if he touched her, it was with respect and love for all that she was, not merely some pleasurable feeling (although it _was_ pleasurable). These others had no cause nor consent.

And in reality, neither did he, but he would not think about that. Not in this moment, at least.

She raised her chin to look at him, and although her eyes still remained glazed over with unawareness, she smiled.

Solas returned a smile, and she was so radiant that a compulsion to kiss her overcame him. He lowered his head to meet her mouth, but a sudden voice shouting made him pause.

“Anna!” a man said, hurriedly weaving between people towards the two of them. “There you are.”

Solas did not recognize the person, but he looked like a young human, and instantly Solas felt a suspicion growing as he observed him. The boy pulled Anna from Solas’ grasp, taking her into his arms. He brought Anna’s body close, and, cradling her head with one hand, the human kissed her.

And the rage that overtook Solas was enough to shake away every spirit of Anna’s dream. The dream collapsed, the Fade suddenly shifting to accommodate Solas’ anger, and, realizing his effect on it, he retreated immediately.

He woke shortly after, feeling outraged and confused by what he had seen. It was obvious that this feeling was jealousy, although Solas purposely ignored it. Instead, he focused on the foremost questions: Who _was_ that person? Why did he kiss Anna? And why had she never mentioned him before?

But as much as he toiled with possible explanations, only his da’len could provide the answers.

 

~~~~

 

Anna hadn’t spoken to Solas in a week, and weirdly, she didn’t care. She’d been in a mood lately... feeling... nostalgic? Homesick? But she hated her home, so that was weird. Why would she care?

Maybe it was because of what she ate a few nights ago. It was some (gross) food with spindleweed, and the whole time she was just wishing for a burger. Or maybe sushi. Nachos. Mmmm.

Living in Thedas had taken its toll, and she was tired of being stuck in the Middle Ages. Yeah, she liked the _people_ , and a world with magic and all that, but ultimately the lack of technology was a real bummer. She was bored.

There was a knock on her door, and by the distinctly clear raps on the wood, she knew it was Solas. “Come in,” she called lazily, not even moving from her bed. It was definitely afternoon, and she was still in her pajamas, snuggled under the thin covers of her bed. So what if she stayed in bed all day? She was an adult woman with no real responsibilities—she could do whatever she wanted! Anna was practically retired.

“Anna,” Solas began, way too seriously for her to deal with right now, “is something troubling you? Are you suffering in some way?” He marched around her room in frustration, taking long strides in the rather small space.

“What?” Anna asked sleepily, sitting up in bed. “What are you talking about?”

Solas froze, halting at the foot of her bed. “You have barely left your quarters in a week’s time, and have spoken to me even less. What is the matter, da’len?” He rested his palms on the bedspread, right next to the lumps of Anna’s feet.

“Nothing, okay? Nothing is wrong,” she said as she fell back into the fluffiness of her mattress.

He came to her side then, sitting on the bed and hovering above her. “What is it, Anna? Is it something I can help you with?” he asked tenderly.

“I’m just... tired, is all,” she answered, closing her eyes.

Solas sighed. “Let me help you, da’len,” he suggested. He brushed some hair out of her face. “You’re depressed.”

Anna’s eyes shot open, grabbing his hand indignantly. “What would you know? I’m not depressed!” she argued.

“Then what is your explanation? Why are you acting this way?” he replied calmly, breathing slowly through his nose.

“I’m just bored...” she moaned, “and I’m sick of living here.”

Solas had a sad, empathetic look on his face as he said, “You wish to return home.”

Anna sighed, finally letting go of his arm. “Maybe... I don’t know.”

“I have seen your dreams, Anna,” he said softly.

She sat up instantly. “Solas! Didn’t I tell you to stop doing that?!” she exclaimed, feeling embarrassed and upset. Why did he think it was okay to do that?!

“You constantly dream of your world, and the people from it. Your family, friends... men...” he trailed off.

“Men?” Anna asked curiously. “What are you talking about? Who did I dream of?”

Solas kept his gaze on the wall, shifting his eyes slowly around the room—anywhere but on Anna. “Men from your world,” he answered vaguely. His voice suddenly became very quiet. “You rarely dream of me anymore.”

“Oh, my god, do you just tune into my dreams every night now? I _asked_ you not to do that anymore, Solas!” She made a loud noise of frustration. “How can I trust you?”

“I know that what I have done is unforgivable.” He met her eyes again, and they were filled with this surprising look of determination. “But when you shut me out, I have no choice but to use other means of ascertaining your wellbeing. I worry for you constantly, and you always—” He stopped, taking a deep breath. “Please speak to me.”

“Hmmm,” Anna considered. She was still annoyed with him, but these men in her forgotten dreams intrigued her. And was Solas...  _jealous_? “Can you tell me more about these guys I dreamed about? I don’t remember my dreams, so what did they look like?”

Solas sighed, breaking eye contact again. “They were young, human men. More specifically one blonde man that you seemed...  _close_ with.”

“A blonde man...” Anna repeated. Who could that be? The first person that came to mind was an old crush she had for several years back in the real world. But why would she dream of him? Seemed random. “Weird. What do you mean by ‘we seemed close’?”

Solas swallowed, a remorseful look casting over his features. “You kissed,” he answered quietly.

“What, really?” Anna laughed. “How funny.” And how disappointing that she couldn’t remember it! It would be nice to be kissed... although even _nicer_ by a certain elf...

“Do you know of whom I describe, Anna?”

“Yeah, I guess? I once had a crush on a blonde guy,” she answered, playing with some stuffing that was escaping her blanket.

“You must have... lingering feelings about this man,” he suggested.

She laughed again, smiling as she considered his words. It was hard to even imagine it when all she thought of was that stupid wolf. “It’s probably just because nothing is happening here,” she said, more to herself than to him.

“Nothing is happening?” he asked, more intrigued than she would have thought. “What do you mean, da’len?”

Ugh. It would be too embarrassing to talk about it. She didn’t want to explain how the one person she got excited to see each morning was the old elf sitting beside her, and how depressed it made her to think he would never return her feelings. And maybe he cared about her, but he definitely didn’t love her the way she loved him, and it made her feel shitty and lonely and, hey, she really didn’t belong in Thedas, anyway, so what did she expect? “Just... nevermind, okay?”

“You want to be kissed?” Solas said suddenly, hovering closer to her face. “Is that what you are implying?”

“Uh,” Anna started, feeling her eyes widen to take in his closeness.

“Is that why you have been depressed?” he asked in a low voice. “You long for physical affection?”

An alarm was going off in her head now, or maybe that was just the loud thumping of her heart. “Um... no? I wouldn’t say...”

“I may be of some help then,” he said quietly, leaning closer.

“Ah... what?” Why was he getting this close? He couldn’t _possibly_ be...

Solas pressed his lips to her forehead, a soft kiss against her skin. “Better?” he asked, voice gravelly as he pulled away, still gently holding the back of her head with his hand.

“Yes,” she breathed, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. “Um... thanks, Solas.”

He grinned, retreating his hand to his side. “Disappointed, da’len?” he asked, one eyebrow rising to an arch.

“Ah—no! Of course not,” she stammered quickly. He was so _good_ at flustering her.

“I would hate to disappoint you, Anna,” he continued, smirking a little. “It has been some time since I last saw you smile.”

Anna blushed, her cheeks turning noticeably pinker. “Well, I’m smiling now, so you don’t have to worry,” she mumbled quietly, looking towards the floor.

“So you are,” he observed as he stood from the bed. And then he left.

What was _that_?

 

~~~~

 

Solas felt a twinge of disappointment as he entered his study the next morning to find it empty. It was absurd to have hoped to see Anna there, but regardless, he had hoped for it. He sat at his desk with a sigh, pulling one of his texts out to read.

It was too early to expect her here, anyway. Anna was a late sleeper, and he really should not be expecting her at all. But he was. Or at least he _hoped_ she would appear.

Time did pass, however, and he soon lost himself in a tome about lyrium. Fascinating. So if he were to ingest a lyrium potion while—

He gasped as something pressed against his cheek unexpectedly. Lips. A hurried peck upon his skin. “That’s my revenge,” Anna whispered deviously into his ear, “for yesterday.”

As Solas turned to look at her, she was already backing away, smiling widely. He touched the spot where she had kissed, feeling it grow hot as he reimagined her lips there. “Your spirit seems recovered,” he remarked, returning his hand to his book and keeping his voice calm as he pointedly focused on the pages before him.

“Yeah, I’m feeling better,” she smiled. “Thanks to you.” She sat on a sofa then, settling herself comfortably into its cushions. From the corner of his eye, he noticed she had brought a book, and she opened it to begin her own reading.

A small smile grew on his lips as he regarded her. Everything felt normal and how it should be. Anna had returned.

 

~~~~

 

Anna had no idea how long she had been reading _Swords & Shields_ before she nodded off, but the warm touch of Solas’ lips made her yelp awake in surprise. He had kissed her cheek, just like she had only a few hours earlier, and when she shot up in surprise, he was gone. That stupid elf had Fade-stepped!

And although she felt hot, she was not angry at all, but the quick little kiss _had_ caught her by surprise. And she liked it. It would be nice to receive more kisses like that, she wasn’t going to lie. But kisses on her _mouth_ , preferably. Or maybe her neck. Or across her collarbone. Or...  _heh_. She should stop thinking about it.

But she did wonder _why_ her hahren had suddenly become so...  _affectionate_. Did her few days of silence _finally_ give him the hint? Or did he still believe that she really needed some physical care so she wouldn’t be depressed?

She _really_ hoped it was the former. Where had he gone, anyway?

She wasn’t sure what time it was, but it seemed way too early to be sleeping (although you never knew with Solas, he just _loved_ the Fade). She decided to check his bedroom just in case.

As she reached his door, a thought struck her. Why not do a little retaliation and kiss him again? If she was _quiet_ enough...

She slowly opened the door (thank _god_ there were no locks in Skyhold), but to her utter dismay, the room was empty. Where the hell was that hobo?

Anna thought for a moment, leaning against the frame of the door and grabbing her chin in contemplation like Solas would. To _find_ a wolf, you must _act_ like one too.

The library, she thought, of course! The elf-god loved to read. She scuttled her way up the stairs and through the many doors, but all she found was a sassy Tevinter who knew nothing of Solas’ location. Damn.

Perhaps he was hungry! The main hall it was, then, but when she found it also hobo-less, she next tried the tavern. Not there, either.

The mage tower, the stables, the training grounds... all fruitless attempts. What. The. Fuck.

And of course, it was always the last place you look, because who would keep looking when they finally found it? He was in the garden, reading on a bench all quiet and serene. Aw.

She tiptoed her way over, determined to sneak another peck. She was right behind him now, and just as she bent low enough to kiss his cheek, he turned his bald head so they were practically nose-to-nose.

She froze.

He blinked at her _seemingly_ placidly, but from this closeness, she noticed how his skin slowly flushed and his breathing grew steadily quicker. Just like hers was. Oh shit.

It was pretty nice being this close, although also terrifying. His eyes looked so dark, like he was tired. But why was he so tired? He slept all the time!

Anna’s mind raced to think of other things, anything really, anything but the way his lips looked... and how they were now opening a bit... and oh geez, he was biting his bottom lip now, why would he do that?!

“Anna,” he said in that deliciously deep voice of his, and oh, how it killed her, but it also forced her eyes upwards to his. She felt like a deer in headlights as he stared at her, and she really couldn’t move, couldn’t budge an inch. Even as she heard the small thump of his book as he closed it and placed it beside him on the bench. _Even_ as she was still standing in an awkward position that bent her back to be level with his seated self. And even as he was now staring at _her_ lips, and he raised his hand to push away some hair over her shoulder, which should have made her jump, but she seriously couldn’t move. Not when something so important, so exciting, and so _anticipated_ and wished for was possibly about to happen. Maybe. Hopefully. Please?

Ah, but in his usual reserved hobo-ness, he still did not lean forward, still didn't close the barely-there space to actually make it to where she wanted him to go. Maybe _she_ should just do it. She really wanted to. And she thought he might want to, too, since he was breathing all heavy and looking all red, and _clearly_ as interested in her lips as she was in his.

But she really wanted _him_ to do it. She wanted him to make the first move. Because she was tired of it always being her. She was sick of working so hard (well, not _that_ hard) just to get his attention, his approval, his love.

And now that he finally cared for her, or at least it seemed that way, why couldn’t he just do it? Why did she have to initiate _everything_?

Anna sighed, and she turned away, rising to leave. Enough was enough. She could get the hint.

But what Anna didn’t realize was that he had rose with her, and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her body near. And then it happened. It _happened_.

 

~~~~

 

He should have done this sooner. Or maybe never at all, but it was far too late for that. But sooner would have had the benefits of indulging in her closeness weeks ago, breathing in her scent, and feeling this wonderful mouth of hers. It was fantastic.

And he supposed he had thought of it before, but now that it was a reality against his lips, all previous fantasies were ultimately shattered. He had wanted this more than he knew, or at least more than he acknowledged. This touch, this warmth, this softness... Yes.

She was tender and shy in her kisses, far more than he, which was surprising, as her personality would often have him assume otherwise. She was so _still_ as he kissed her, but wasn’t she usually so impatient? Regardless, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed _all_ of it, every bit of it, every moment.

Even as she stood there, her lips reverent and polite, never demanding nor asking, simply... accepting. Accepting his. Accepting his tongue as it grazed against the seam of her mouth, politely requesting entry and gloriously being granted permission.

Solas loved it. He reveled in it. He could do this for centuries and nothing else. So one could imagine the disappointment he felt as she pulled away.

“Um,” she hesitated, shyly pushing some hair behind her ear. “Maybe we should do this somewhere more... private?”

Solas looked around the courtyard then, his ears burning as he noticed the many observers watching them in shock. “Yes,” he agreed. “A wise proposition.”

She smiled. “Come on, Solas,” she said, offering a hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

And he took her hand and happily followed. Yes. He should have done this much, much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of weird, but there ya go. I feel like I just wrote a mini-drama or something lol. All those little episodes, haha.
> 
> The shifting POVs were also inspired by [Wander Silent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3282509/chapters/8836669), if that wasn't obvious :P
> 
> Annnnd I also wanna thank [Miss_Snazzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/) for also giving me the idea for the dance club dream! :D


End file.
